Teeth
by WestChica17
Summary: Simon Lewis, human vampire to daylighter. He's gone through stuff most haven't. Add that on top of a hunger for the blood in every person he holds dear, let's just say he has some issues. Will anyone take him under their wing? FullSumIinside SimonxCamille
1. Chapter 1

**Teeth**

**.**

**.**

**Simon Centric**

**.**

_**Simon x Camille**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Full Summary: **

Simon Lewis, the human, the vampire, the daylighter. He was an outcast as a human, an outcast from his closest friends when he was turned into a vampire, now an outcast as the daylighter around other vampires.

As the days go on he realizes he doesn't exactly fit in, anywhere unparticular. Then one day he meets an old vampire that takes him under his wing, teaching him the in's and out's.

.

**Inspired **by _Teeth_ by Lady Gaga; we have so eloquently named the story after the song, seeing as it was the most fitting title.

.

**Authors Note: **

_WestAnimeBrigade _& _glasstears17 _present a wonderful collaboration that is the spawn of heart break & an obsession with real vampires :D Mainly gonna be Camille & Simon couple, but with tons of man cave and brotherly fun. There's gonna be Jordan Kyle from CoFA, so if you haven't read it just go with the name okay? _There will be other characters not mentioned in the Mortal Instruments, not OC's (hate those) but you'll have to wait and see who they are when they come into the plot!_

.

_**Disclaimers Apply -_-**_

.

.

**Chapter One: The Setup**

**.**

**.**

Clary sat idly in the Institute, it was a Wednesday and she was watching T.V. with Jace, Izzy and Alec. It was an oddly calm day, without training or any orders to go and kill something. _'Strange indeed.'_ She thought to herself.

Bored with the television show, her mind began to think about the events of the past few weeks, dissecting and analyzing them. Apparently being a Shadowhunter made you a little keener to details than other humans.

One thought kept plaguing her; Simon. She hadn't seen much of him lately, not to mention they didn't call each other and talk nearly as much as they used to. That in itself wasn't bad, she understood why he would feel awkward, and she had a boyfriend after all. Not to mention being a vampire had somehow formed an invisible wall between them.

Speaking of her boyfriend, Clary snuck a look at Jace, he was completely enthralled in the movie playing on the screen. His hair had been cut short, giving him a spiking cartoon sun effect.

Continuing with her previous train of thought, she remembered asking Isabella if she had talked to Simon recently… her reaction had been so stiff and cold…

.

"_What about him?" The female shadowhunter's eyes narrowed slightly._

"_Nothing…" Clary shrugged. "…just wondering if you'd seen him lately." _

"_Now why would you think I would've seen him?" Isabella spat, taking a drink of bright blue liquid. _

_They all had arrived at Magnus' party over an hour earlier, and there still had been no sign of Simon. Who had promised to be there saying, he was 'sorry about not being around the last couple weeks…' and had a lot of things to deal with. _

_Rolling her eyes she decided to confess her real worries to Isabella. "I haven't seen him in weeks…" _

"_Well you talked to him about coming here, so what's the problem?" Izzy rolled her eyes and slouched against the counter._

"_That was the first time I've talked to him in two weeks." Clary tried to reason with her. "There's something going on, it took me forever to get him to pick up and when he did he was so curt… it was like he was trying to get rid of me!" _

"_Maybe he was." The shadowhunter glanced at a male faerie knight as he walked bye._

"_Izzy." Clary gave her a serious look, "Jordan hasn't been able to get more than two words out him, when he is at their apartment. And most of the time he isn't even there." _

_Isabella seemed to understand her friend's genuine worry. "I bet he's just trying to figure out some personal issues… that's all."_

"_I hope so…" Clary looked into the crowd, still trying to find Simon. Though being out all night and gone five days out of the week didn't sound like a small personal issue._

"_Me too…" Whispered Isabella, she was barely audible over the music. With that Isabella got up from her spot and walked over to the faerie knight she had been eyeing and began to dance with him._

_Clary sighed, her eyes swept the dance floor one last time before making her way over to Jace._

_Simon never showed up that night…_

.

"Clary?" Jace's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Hmm? What is it?" She looked over at him, only to have him point over to the other couch where Izzy and Alec sat.

Looking over Isabella began to repeat what she had just said, "I was just wondering if you had talked to Simon lately… you know since he ditched at Magnus's last party?"

Shaking her head, "Nothing, all I got was a text message that said _'Sorry'_." Frowning she continued. "I tried texting him, but nothing. How about you?"

Isabella sighed, she seemed tired. "Not a thing. I haven't seen him or talked to him…" Jace smirked sardonically, "Well I'm not surprised. The only male outside of this house that you see is that faerie dude…"

"Shut up Jace." Isabella crossed her legs and threw him a glare.

The room grew silent.

"I'm starting to think something is up." Jace put the T.V. on mute and joined the conversation on a more serious note. "And I don't ever think anything interesting is up with him…"

"Has Jordan or Maia seen him or anything?" Alec spoke up; Clary was genuinely surprised he was interested. Alec normally kept to himself and didn't meddle with his sisters (or her) affairs all that much.

"Not a word." The red head paused. "Though Jordan said he Simon has been at the apartment less and less lately. Apparently he only stops in to do the laundry once a week…"

Isabella frowned, "He hasn't said a word to me…" she sounded sad and upset. "I've tried to call him but…" She trailed off.

Jace sighed dramatically, "Well if you two are so worried about the blood sucker, then why not corner him into going to a movie or something?" His mouth twitched into a smirk, knowing his joke made Izzy even crankier than she already was.

Clary turned her head slowly, "You know… that isn't a half bad idea." She smiled at him, "Now we just gotta corner him! How about we all call him like mad and get Jordan and Simon's band mates to annoy him too?"

Jace smiled sarcastically, "You think more and more like me every day." He kissed her cheerfully on the head.

"Oh please…" Isabella said meanly, but her slight smile showed that she thought it was funny as well.

…

Clary walked into the tiny coffee shop, trying to distinguish the person she had come to see from the early morning coffee rush. She spotted him at a corner table, miraculously free in spite of the crowd. Moving against the flow, she finally plopped down in the chair opposite him.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was hell!" she exclaimed, setting her bag by her feet and reaching for the drink Jordan had thought to get her.

"It's fine, so what's up? Is this about our very own recluse, Simon?" he tried to joke but Clary could see it was forced. '_He's as worried as us_', she thought. _'This isn't good'_.

"Yeah, we're all worried about him. He won't talk to Izzy or even me for that matter! So we have a plan to corner him and make him go to the movies. Can you annoy him about it, and see if you can get his band mates in on it?" she finished with a gasp. _'Note to self: Breathe during conversation'_, she thought with a smirk.

He gave her a startled look but said, "Ah sure, I'll ask him at band practice... But the real questions are, am I invited to this movie and do you have a date in mind?" he finished with a smile.

She gave him a dirty look and leaned over the table to punch him in the arm. "Of course you're invited! And as for the date I was thinking this Friday night, sound good?"

Jordan was rubbing his arm and smiling at her when he answered. "That should be good, I'll just run it by Maia to see if she wants to go." His cellphone started to ring as soon as he finished. Looking down he laughed and muttered "Speak of the devil." Louder he said " I'll see ya later Clary and I hope Simon comes back from Mars." He stood and helped her up then answered his phone as he left the coffee shop.

Clary sat and looked into her now cold coffee hoping it would give her some much needed answers, but like every other time she had looked into an inanimate object she got none. _'I just hope this works.'_

…..…

Clary bounced into the institute, and was immediately met by Isabella. "What did he say? Has Simon been telling him anything?"

"Go easy on her Izzy…" Jace came up from behind the girl and hugged Clary, then casually wrapping his arm around her shoulders as the two began to walk towards the main lounge room.

Alec sat up from his relaxed position on the couch. "So what'd he say?"

Clary sat down, sighing. "Well it doesn't sound like Simon has been communicating very well with Jordan." Taking Jace's hand in her own, she continued. "He's going to tell the band members before he gets to band practice, so they can ambush him…"

"Not to be a downer…" Alec began, "… but how do you know Simon will agree?" He seemed hesitant.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Nothing works better on Simon than the guilt trip." He smirked at Alec and Izzy's shocked expressions, Clary just laughed.

"He's right. Simon hates getting guilted into stuff." She smiled lightly; it had been her device to take his Chocolate cupcakes when they were little.

"But how do you know that?" Isabella seemed surprised and a little… upset?

"He, Jordan and I hung out a lot during that whole Lilith escapade." Jace shrugged, "They're actually really entertaining to hang out with."

Alec regained some of his composure. "Oh yeah… kinda forgot about that. Are they really that fun to be around?" It was obvious Alec couldn't believe either of the guys could be fun to be with.

"In fact we have some of the most interesting banter session known to man or Downworlder." Jace smirked. "Both Jordan and Simon have told me so."

"It couldn't be that they were being nice, not to hurt, you know your ego?" Isabella crossed her legs, with a sour look on her face.

Jace rolled his eyes and turned the television on.

All of a sudden Clary felt her phone vibrate; looking down the caller i.d. said it was _Jordan._

….

Jordan opened the door of his apartment, and began to try and pick up. He had texted Matt and Eric, and told them to be over at his house in twenty minutes, that was ten minutes ago.

The ring of the door bell sounded; shoving a bunch of his dirty clothes in the hamper he proceeded to open the door. He found his other two band mates grinning.

"Got any food?" Eric walked in and headed straight for the fridge.

"Always." Jordan laughed as Matt went to his pantry.

A little while later, with much joking and laughing in between, Jordan decided to get serious.

"Well I'm sure you guys have guessed I didn't just ask you guys over to hang out…" the two boys nodded, their mouths full of food. "… Well Clary and I talked. And well she's really worried about Simon."

Matt nodded solemnly, "I think everybody is… I mean the only time we see him is here at band practice." The group had since relocated its practice area to where Simon's bedroom used to be. Seeing as he was never there except for band practice.

"So has he been blowing Clary off like he has us?" Eric leaned forward, a solemn look on his face.

Jordan nodded slowly. "He won't return her or Isabella's calls or texts and he even ditched a party that he promised he would go to."

They were silent.

The werewolf continued. "Clary told me that even Jace was beginning to get worried." He motioned to his phone; the two had been texting about it.

"Oh man… it must be getting bad." Matt paused then a thought occurred to him. "When have they last seen him?"

"Not for over a month."

Eric leaned back onto the couch, his body slack. "Whoa… and I thought he and Clary were like brother and sister? You know… joined at the hip?"

"Not to mention that one hot chick, with the black hair?" Matt looked to Jordan for clarification.

"Her name's Isabella." He let another small silence roll as the two realized what was going on. "But why I asked you guys here is because Clary asked a favor of us." Motioning between them all.

"Damn it must be serious if she came to us." Matt rubbed his full stomach.

"Yeah… well she's asked us that at tomorrow night at band practice we corner Simon and guilt trip him into going on a huge group thing to the movies on Friday."

"That would work… he has one hell of a conscience." Matt paused. "But I don't think I'll be able to make it." Jordan cast him a _'What the hell?' _look. "My parents are forcing me to go and visit my grandparents. We're leaving at like nine in the morning…" He grumbled the last bit.

"I gotta work that day." Eric sighed. "My hours suck; three to ten… I'm sorry man." The singer looked at Jordan apologetically.

Jordan shook his head, "Nah it's alright. Just help me guilt him into it. Practice one-liners in the mirror or something."

"Hey! I do not practice one-liners in the mirror." Eric held up his hands in defense.

"Tsch sure you don't…" Matt laughed.

As the two boys began to argue back and forth, meanwhile Jordan took out his phone, and began to text Clary.

Jordan:_ [Hey- it was a success! I got Matt and Eric to go along with it. Though they won't be able to go on Friday.] _

Then he pressed send, a few moments later he felt his phone buzz. Opening it he read the text from Clary.

Clary: _[Thanks a bunch! But they'll still help guilt him right? Oh and you'll call me after you guy's confront him right?] _

Jordan: _[np. Yeah they promised. Haha, sure thing. Want me to force him onto the phone after the intervention?]_

It was a little bit before he finally got a reply from Clary.

Clary: _[Jace thought it was a good idea, and so do I. Tomorrow's band practice right?]_

Jordan: _[Yeah it is. I'll call you so have your phone ready.]_

Clary: _[Awesome :D oh yeah and are you and Maia coming?]_

Jordan: _[Yeah we are. Matt and Eric are making a mess, I'll call you tomorrow.]_

Clary: _[Sounds good.]_

And with that Jordan put all of his energy into cleaning up after the two guys whom he had grown to call family. "Come on guys! Ketchup, really?"

…

Smiling Clary looked up at the others in the room. "Matt and Eric are gonna help guilt him into it!"

Isabella sighed in relief. "That's good. What else did Jordan say?"

"Just that he'd call me after the _'intervention'_…" she put quotation marks around the word, earning a smile from Alec and Jace, "… and that he'd force Simon onto the phone." Clary smiled at their devious little plan.

Jace cracked a smile, "Tomorrow should be extremely interesting then."

"If he agrees to go, Friday will be much more interesting." Isabella pointed out.

"Very true." He nodded.

"Well let's just hope he at least agrees to go." Clary snuggled into Jace's side as they all became enthralled in the television show playing.

.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The Setup **_**~Fin~**_

**.**

**.**

**After Note: **

**West~** One night baby! Oh yeaaah~ Well that was fun. I'm thinking of going with the Jace & Simon = friends in this one. I was so proud of my friend for helping me out and making me laugh when she wrote her part. Next Chapter will have Simon's sexiness.

**Glasstears17- **Wow, I'm still in shock to tell you the truth :D This is my first attempt at a fanfic so this should be interesting, but it's with a friend so I'm not too worried! West is a fantabulous mentor and to tell you the truth, she's got one of the most insane minds I've ever come across, so combined with me and my quirkiness… hold onto your hats ladies and gentlemen, and get ready for some **real **vampires!

.

**Word Count:** 2,371

.

**Songs:**

House Song – Ministry of Magic _(LOL) _

Party Rock Anthem – LMFAO

Last Friday Night- Katy Perry

Mr. Brightside- The Killers

Teeth- Lady Gaga

Better Off This Way- A Day To Remember

My Body- Young the Giant


	2. Chapter 2

**Teeth**

.  
><strong>Note from the Author(s): <strong>  
>Hello~<br>It's **WestAnimeBrigade**, nice to see you here again! If you like Teeth, you should check out the prologue(s) on my account! _Sorry Chica & I are in a very rigorous degree path right now so we have little time to work on this stuff…_  
><strong>WestChica17<strong>, so sorry guys! School is kicking my ass right now & trying to have a social life is a full time job! We do have half the storyline thought out, we have not forsaken you! (And in case you haven't noticed I have changed my username from _glastears17_ to _WestChica17_.)

**I apologize in advance** if I spell Kyrk's name wrong, I don't exactly remember.

**Warning:** manly cuss word language is used. Inappropriate relations will be referenced. T rating applies to this chapter!

.  
>.<p>

**Chapter 2~ Ultimatums **

**.**

**.**

"Evil is a point of view. God kills indiscriminately and so shall we…." _~Lestat [Interview with a Vampire] _

Jordon sat with Matt, Kyrk and Eric; it was Thursday, the day of band practice. The one day he knew he'd see Simon. Glancing around his shabby apartment he couldn't help but smile at the some-what fond memories.  
>He, Simon, and Jace had spent a period of time living in this loft, but they had fun. Even if none of them would ever really admit it to anyone. Simon had turned out to be a pretty cool guy- vampire- whatever. But he remembered the last time Simon had been... well Simon.<br>Not that he was saying his friend wasn't still himself... he was just a lot more- _mysterious_. And before, Simon had practically been an open book. _'I'll never forget that night...'_  
>Jordon thought dryly, Simon had come crashing through his front door and he distinctly remembered the wild look in his eyes.<br>The sound of the front door opening shook Jordon from his thoughts. The vampire walked in, shutting the door behind him.  
>Matt, Kyrk and Eric both looked at him with uneasy eyes, then Simon stepped on a board- making it creek. Then the four all looked at their vampire friend at the same time.<br>The boy raised his eyebrows. "Uh... hi?" Simon looked uneasily between all of them.  
>"Hi." Eric deadpanned.<p>

" 'Sup!" Kyrk was a little more enthusiastic to see Simon.  
>Jordon stood up uneasily, wiping his hands on his pants. "Hi... Simon..." Clutching his cell phone, he glanced at the other two boys. "Uhm... I'm not sure-"<br>Matt crossed his arms and interrupted. "Frankly dude- what the _hell_?"  
>Simon set his bag down, "What?" he seemed a little shocked.<br>_'At least he's showing some sort of emotion...' _Jordon rolled his eyes, then Eric spoke up.  
>"I mean - we get that you're a vampire..." he gestured the three of them, "... but the whole <em>'mysterious and silent'<em> act is... well it's pissing everyone off."  
>Simon began to talk when Jordon stopped him. "Dude- just hear us out, so shut up for second?" The vampire nodded slowly, his eyes wide. "Okay then." Jordon continued. "Clary and the rest of your and our friends, are obviously..." he gestured to Kyrk, Matt and Eric, "...extremely <em>'upset' <em>at your lack of… what do you call it?" Jordon used air quotes around _upset_.

"Being a friend?" Kyrk said, finishing Jordan's sentence.  
>Simon's eyes fell to the ground and began to say something, but stopped short. He was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking about what he was going to say. Simon began slowly, "... I'm sorry. I've just had a lot going on... that's all. I haven't been meaning to avoid you all." He looked at the four of them, honestly, choosing his words carefully.<br>The silence continued so Jordon decided to speak up. "Well, Clary invited us to go to a movie Friday night. She wanted you to come."  
>A look of dread came over the vampires face. "I-"<br>Jordon held up his phone, "Don't tell me, tell Clary." Simon's eyes widened seeing the screen, it read _'Speaker'_. That's when his best friends' voice came through.  
>"Simon?" Clary's voice rang through the room.<p>

The vampire wanted to hit something... but with his strength it would probably make the entire wall fall down. His throat seemed to dry as everyone looked at him expectantly. Slowly he took the phone... holding it, still on speaker. "Hi Clary." Simon's voice was tired.  
>"H-Hi!" She sounded extremely relieved and happy.<br>_'She must have been worried...' _The vampire cringed at the thought of how upset he probably made everyone.  
>"So- I was wondering, if we could all get together and go see Real Steel..." She said nervously.<br>"Maia and I are going." Jordon added in.  
>Simon felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders, he was relieved they weren't angry. "Sure! When?"<br>Clary's voice raised an octave. "Really! We're going tomorrow tonight, at eight at, _AMC Loews Orphium 7._"  
>Simon felt his stomach drop out from his body; his eyes darted around the room to the expectant eyes of everyone else. Opening his mouth- no words came out.<br>"Simon?" His best friends voice sounded from the phone, and Jordon raised an eyebrow.  
>"I-I... I'm sorry Clary- guys." The entire room grew hostile, and sighs were exhaled and eyes were rolled. "I promised my friend I'd go to the movies with him tomorrow night..."<br>There was silence and accusing glares, the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
>"And this friend is more important than us?" Clary said icily.<br>Simon winced; he knew she had a real reason to be upset. "Well it's his birthday... and he pre-ordered tickets three months ago..." he sighed, and added quickly, "...but I promise I'll make it you to you- to all of you. I'll start hanging out around here more."  
>More silence... well to them it was, but all the background noises never seemed so loud to Simon as they did then.<br>"Fine." Clary said shortly, he could tell she was near tears. "I'll hold you to that promise Simon."  
>With that she hung up, as did Jordon.<br>All five guys stood and stared at each other. Simon began to speak when Matt interrupted him.  
>"Who's this mysterious birthday friend that's so important?"<br>Simon frowned, "Someone I met recently."  
>"What's his name?" This time it was Eric.<br>"I don't see why it matters." Simon said, his lips pressed into a firm line.  
>Jordon crossed his arms, "What matters is why the hell you decide to come and go, who you're hanging with and if you're doing shit that could get you into trouble."<br>Simon's jaw dropped... "What?" his friends thought he was getting into trouble?  
>"Trouble that could involve the Clave." Jordon's eyes were hardened, the warrior in him showing through.<br>Simon nearly blew, his angry slowly mounting, unable to express in words. "You mean to tell me... you think I'm _stupid _enough... to get into shit that'll involve the _Clave_?" He asked exasperatedly, controlling his anger as best he could, but Simon knew that red had begun to creep into the iris of his eyes.  
>Jordon lost what confidence he had, upon seeing how angry his friend was. His eyes dropped to the ground, knowing that the accusation was unfounded.<br>Simon nearly growled, "Fine. I'm gone." he grabbed his bag, slinging it over his leather covered shoulder and flung the door open and closed, banging loudly.  
>And just like that- they lost him again.<p>

Clary put her phone down. Everyone in the room was focused on her face.  
>"Guys… Simon already had plans." All of her friends groaned.<br>"What? That's the lamest excuse…" Jace rolled his eyes.  
>"I think he was sincere." Clary caught the attention of the room again. "He said he was sorry, but that he already had concrete plans tonight."<br>Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Plans? With who?"  
>The red head shrugged. "I have no idea. He was really cryptic about it all." She sighed heavily. "He promised he'd talk to us another time."<br>Izzy stood up and scoffed, "Yeah right." She walked out of the room. "I'm going to get ready." Venom was obvious in her voice.  
>"What's her problem?" Jace quipped as they watched Izzy not-storm out of the room.<br>"She's got major guy issues and that's all I'll say." Clary shook her head and stood as well. "Well I'm going to go get ready too, and I'll try and see what's up with Isabelle".  
>Clary quickly got up before they could start grilling her and made her way through the Institute. <em>'I wonder what is really up with Izzy... her reaction wasn't far from what <em>_**I **__wanted to do... Wow... Simon. That was a really lame-ass excuse. What's been up with him lately?' _Clary ranted in her head until she was right outside Isabelle's door. She was about to knock when she heard the unmistakable sounds of crying. _'Holy crap.'_ The red heads eyes widened dramatically- if not comically.  
>Clary opened the door, completely ignoring the knock, and walked into a fashionista's paradise. <em>'Wow,'<em> hearing the sobs Clary winced, _'gives new meaning to the phrase 'poor little rich girl' ' _ She thought as she was momentarily distracted. The sounds of scrambling broke her out of her wonderment, and back to reality. Isabelle was laying across her king bed on what seemed (to Clary) to be a years worth of clothes.  
>The dark haired shadowhunter was sniffling and trying to fake a smile that didn't quite make it. "Oh… hey Clary." She deadpanned, as her voice cracked "I can't help you with your outfit malfunctions today. See ya." And with that she hopped off the bed and into her <em>walk in<em> closet.  
>Clary wasn't sure whether to just leave or to try and comfort her friend, stood there and fidgeted. Deciding to stay, the red head took a deep calming breathe.<br>"Hey Isabelle... Simon's just being weird. He's probably hanging out with friends he hasn't seen in a while." Even to her ears, this sounded like a really weak excuse and decided to shut up.  
>"Friends he hasn't seen in a while?" Isabelle came flying out of the closet. "Like he hasn't seen us in forever? Its always some lame excuse to not be here- " She gestured around her room, "-with us-" as Clary felt a shocked expression cross attack continued. "-or you Clary. He's avoiding us Clary!" Isabelle began throwing clothes from the closet onto the bed, "I thought him and Jace bonded or some shit like that… but apparently he's too good for all of us!" Izzy continued to yell obscenities and having a tantrum of epic proportions.<p>

.

Finally Jordon got the band mates out of his apartment leaving an hour or so for him to get ready and pick Maia up. He still didn't know what they were going to do that night. Probably go take a walk or something totally mundane before the movie. His phone vibrated in his pocket, whipping it out he saw a text from Clary. Jordon opened it and began to read.  
>Clary: <em>[Hey Jordon, we decided on Real Steal at 8 tomorrow.]<em>  
>Sliding his keyboard out he began his reply...<br>Jordon: _[Thanks, and what theatre? There's like a million in this city & idr what you told Simon.]_  
>Placing his phone on his table he walked into his bathroom to take a ten minute shower. (He had worked pretty hard during practice.) Getting out Jordon threw on some clothes, consisting of jeans, a loose gray tank and a leather-ish type jacket. (He wasn't exactly quite sure what it was.)<br>As he ran a hand through his hair, Jordon checked his phone, Clary had replied.  
>Clary: <em>[I checked and it's going to be at...AMC Loews Orphium 7.]<em>  
>Jordon: <em>[Thanks I'll see you guys tomorrow then.]<em>  
>Sighing Jordon shoved his phone and wallet into his front two pockets as he walked out his door, locking it behind him.<p>

Waking up around noon, and slugging through the day, the next few hours before the movie went by slowly for Clary; somewhere deep in her mind she had been hoping Simon would call her and tell her he changed his mind about going. It was six already, on the Friday they were all supposed to go see Real Steel.  
>Clary idly looked through some of Isabelle's clothes, after the fiery shadowhunter had thrown a fit Clary had taken it upon herself to calm her down. And last night Clary decided her 'friend' needed a 'pick-me-up'.<p>

_The two stood next to the giant bed covered in clothes. An awkward silence ensued right after Clary had begun to comfort Isabelle. The red head lightly patted the other girl on the back._  
><em>Sniffling a little Izzy pretended she hadn't just lost her cool. "Uhm... Clary you can let go."<em>  
><em>"S-Sorry." She flushed, and let go, knowing she looked like a fool. "I... I think I'll go now..." Clary whirled around and made a beeline for the door, when Isabelle's voice made her stop. <em>  
><em>"Clary... would you uhm... wanna hang out... tonight?" The other girl seemed to be picking her words carefully. "After… the uh- the movie…"<em>  
><em>Even if Clary didn't know Izzy as well as Simon did, she could tell that even the 'strong and confident' Isabelle still needed a friend. Smiling to herself, Clary decided that she would show the other girl just how fun a mundane sleepover could be. <em>  
><em>"That'd be cool." <em>

It was at that moment that Jace decided to float into Isabelle's room. "Hello~ Clary."  
>Even if she couldn't see him, Clary could almost feel his smirk. Smiling to herself, "Hello~ Jace." She said in the same flirty tone as she turned to look at him.<br>Jace gave a deep laugh, "You're acting more and more like me everyday, Fray." he said as he walked up to her.  
>Rolling her eyes Clary punched him in the arm, "As much as I adore you... you're going to have to leave the room." She began to push him out the door, as she heard Izzy shuffling through the clothes deep inside the closet.<br>"I agree!" Came a muffled shout from inside, then, "...except for the adoring part."  
>"I came all the way up here to see you and you're kicking me out." Jace placed his hands on her waist, smirking. "That's just cold."<br>The red head sighed. "I have to get ready Jace; Izzy is letting me borrow a few of her clothes." She pushed him even farther out of her friend's room.  
>"And pray-tell how did that happen?" the blond boy raised his eyebrows sarcastically.<br>Clary gave him one final shove. "Girl bonding. I'll see you in a few." With that she re-entered the room and shut the door.

Maia lounged on a couch in one of the werewolf and downworlder friendly café's, waiting for Jordon. She was wearing a typical t-shirt and jean combo, but she had recently updated her wardrobe, keeping the same idea just newer catchier stuff. Now she wore a t-shirt that said_, 'My stomach was making the rumblies that only hands would satisfy.'_ with the Llama Carl, from the Llama's with Hat's videos online. It was paired with somewhat tight stretchy jeans that flared slightly.  
>To pass the time she was playing on her iPod Touch, she had finally gotten enough money form her two jobs (on top of being one of the top wolves), to purchase probably the best hand held gaming device ever made.<p>

She was engrossed in her game she didn't notice Jordon walk in. He stood cockily at the end of the booth where she was curled, looking up Maia nearly blushed. Jordon looked… well drop dead sexy. His hair was mussed and clothes perfectly disheveled, she'd have to fend chicks off with a whip.

"Hi." She said breathlessly.

Smirking handsomely, Jordon sat down next to her. "Hi yourself."

Sitting up a little straighter, Maia smiled, "So what's the plan for today?"

Leaning back Jordon sighed, it was a loaded question, it translated into _'What happened with Simon?'_ He was quiet for a moment. "Apparently Simon's friends birthday is today. But we're all still going to Real Steal at eight."

She nodded slowly, a stern look on her face, "So what do you think is up with him?"

In a normal situation, Jordon would have been angry that his 'girl' was worried about her ex. But everyone was worried about Simon, so he didn't hold it against her, more like the vampire. "I don't know…" his tone was low and defeated.

Maia's lips gave an upward twitch, reaching out she placed her hand on his. "It'll be fine…"

He gave her a weary look, "I hope so." For some reason Jordon couldn't get the feeling out of his gut that there was something a lot more serious going on, something that he and the Shadowhunters didn't know about.

"Anyways, what's up with the Parisian look?" The dark skinned girl smirked at him, eyeing him appreciatively.

.

"So you and Magnus are coming?" Jace asked Alec as he shrugged on one of his better leather jackets.

"Yeah, he's going to meet us there- why?" The black haired man was still a little tense over his relationship with the warlock; it still bothered him, who was Will anyways?

The blonde shadowhunter shrugged, "It'd be awkward if one person didn't have a date."

"Izzy doesn't have a date." Alec said raising his eyebrows at his brothers' logic.

"I don't count her as a person." Jace saw the smile on his brothers' normally stoic face and smiled himself.

Then a new voice entered their conversation.

"Well if that's the attitude you're going to have, then I'll be her date."

Jace's head whipped around to see Clary, one hand on her hip. She was wearing skin tight black leggings, with a mid sleeved, off the shoulder blue top that clinged to her curves, which was good considering she had almost none at all (she'd have to thank Izzy for pointing that out).

Jace quickly closed his jaw and glanced at the floor as he licked his chapped lips.

"Oh look~ you have him tongue tied." Izzy comically nudged Clary's arm while the red heads face slowly matched the color of her hair.

"Well if you all are done, I'd like to get going… aren't we supposed to meet Jordan & Maia?" Alec looked at them with somewhat tired eyes.

Clary shook herself out of her stupor induced embarrassment. "Yeah, let's get going!"

Soon the group found themselves walking up 2nd Avenue; they planned to meet the two werewolves at the intersection of 2nd and 86th. It would probably take them a bit to get there, at most three minutes. It wasn't too cold out, or too warm. Just enough to wear you could comfortably wear a jacket. _'Simon wouldn't need a jacket…'_ the red head thought sourly as she tightened her own jacket.

"Hey!" Maia waved at Clary, shaking her out of thought.

"Hi Maia~ Jordon." She nodded at them both, giving Maia a light hug.

When Jace and the other Lightwood siblings made their way up behind her, they greeted the couple as well. Jace grinned, " 'Sup wolf, we gotta have that rematch sometime soon." Jordon just grinned as they began to walk down 86th.

"What rematch?" Izzy looked between them confused, as the wind whipped her hair around her face.  
>Both boys grinned and said, at the same time, "Halo."<p>

Maia and Clary just rolled their eyes. While Izzy looked at Alec and said, "What's a… _Halo_?"

At that moment the group turned right onto 3rd street and immediately, the theatre stood out. Its black title board stood out against the rest of the street, Clary felt a little excited, it had been ages since she did something mundane and for once her age.

Isabella's eyes widened, she hadn't been to one of the theatre's in a long time. The last time she and her brothers had ever gone to was about three years ago, for Max's birthday.

Her heart twisted a little bit at the thought.

"Hello~" Clary gave a small smile at Magnus as he spoke, meeting the group on the corner. He was wearing one his most tame outfits, black pleather pants with a gray button up and his hair still spiked in all directions.

Maia decided to take the lead into the theatre, since she, Jordon and Clary were the only ones that really knew how the hell these places worked.

As the group fell into a troupe line, Alec and Magnus fell into step next to each other. "I didn't think you would come." The shadowhunter said with hesitance.

"Promises are like crying babies in theatres, they should be carried out at once." Was Magnus' witty reply, leaving Alec with a somewhat surprised expression as they walked up the line to the ticket booth.

"Three adults for Real Steel at eight." Clary pulled out her rewards card and a fifty dollar bill.

The cashier looked at her, "Uh- Real Steel started at seven…"

Clary's face drained of color. "What?" She quickly checked her phone, it read seven thirty.

Behind her Jordon raised an eyebrow. "Do we have the wrong theatre?"

They lady nodded, "I think you got this one mixed up with the AMC Loews on 84th? Real Steal starts there at…" she checked her monitor "…eight thirty."

Maia looked at the others, "I dunno about you guys but I still wanna see that movie. Do you guys wanna walk there?"

Clary looked at the ground embarrassedly as they moved away from the line.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, as they walked out of the theatre Jace slipped his arm around Clary's shoulders. As they headed down 3rd Avenue towards 86th Street, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Hey I don't care that we have to walk longer…"

She threw him a glare, he just countered with an extremely cheesy smile. Somewhere in her gut, Clary felt some extremely cheesy line coming.

"... 'cause I like anything that has you and me in the same picture."

Her gut was right.

.

It literally took them thirty minutes to make it across the island on foot. It would have only taken seven in a car! Clary huffed as Izzy made another comment about the ghastly weather. Honestly! It was only February!

"I mean, this wind is seriously going to cause damage to my skin. Oh! What about my hair? It's going to get seriously tangled…" She whined.

"Isabelle, your hair always looks tangled, I'm sure it won't matter if it really is." Alec quipped sourly, making Jace openly laugh as their sisters' cheeks tinged pink.

As she opened her mouth- a nasty retort ready, Magnus interrupted. "Lets just watch the movie children. I'd rather not have gummy bears and popcorn end up strewn across the seats where we sit." How the warlock ever for saw their sibling fights, they would never know.

This time Clary and the others had to wait in line for about three minutes for the tickets. As she walked up, Clary tiredly asked the teller "Please tell me Real Steel starts at eight thirty."

The boy gave a small quiet smile and nodded, "Everyone gets them mixed up." He seemed to know her problem.

"Then give me three adults to that." Clary whipped out her rewards card and money, from her pocket where she had quickly stashed it when they left the other theatre.

"It'll be thirty dollars." Grabbing the money the boy smiled. "Thank you, and here is your change…. and tickets." Handing her a twenty and the three tickets, the boy glared at Jace before Clary pulled him and Izzy away to wait for the others.

Finally, Alec Magnus, and Jordan and Maia gathered around all brandishing their tickets.

"This way!" Clary said, mostly for the benefit for the hunters. She smiled as they walked through the checker, who directed them to the first theatre on the right. They quickly walked in and got the best seats, which were in the middle.

"Now what?" Questioned Izzy while looking at her surroundings.

"We leave our jackets and go get food." Jordon said as he threw his jacket down next to Maia's chair, checking his cell phone.

Clary nodded and did the same, as did the others.

Quickly the group made their way down to the concessions area, taking a spot in line they began to converse about what they were going to eat and the prices of the food.

As the petite redhead looked at the prices of the concessions she heard a familiar voice…

"You've never seen Star Wars?"

It drifted through the loud talking of the lines….

"Come on… Lord of the Rings?"

Clary's eyes swept the lines- 'There's no way…' her frame grew rigid…

"S-Simon?" Her jaw was hanging open, not but ten feet in front of them was her best friend… talking to a girl.

Suddenly his head whipped around, their eyes met… Simon seemed to pale even more than she thought was possible for a vampire. His jaw awkwardly hung from being shocked mid-sentence.

The girl he was with looked between them- eyes wide.

"Oh- my- gawd." Isabelle seemed genuinely shocked, (though seething) at seeing what Clary had been staring at for the past minute.

.

"S-Simon?" Simon could literally feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up… there was no way, please no. Turning his head quickly, checking to see if heard right...he was right. It was Clary- he was so dead, they'd never be able to find all the pieces to bury his body (or all of the ashes technically).

He knew he looked like a complete ass with his mouth impersonating a guppe, but what could he say? Looking back to the head of the line as he heard Isabelle start- he breathed out, "Shit."

The girl (Joanna) he had just met looked at him, "Friends of yours?"

The only reply he gave was a sickly nod, in return Joanna gave him a soft "Good luck~" and quickly walked to a different line. Dipping his head for a moment, Simon took a deep breathe he didn't need and turned back around.

Too many scowling faces greeted him, his dark eyes flitting to the floor. Sighing he side-stepped out of the line, waiting for them to make it up to where he was. Finally when they were close enough he didn't have to shout he spoke… "Hi…" well that was lame.

Isabelle cut in, "Hi! Is that all you have to say Simon?" Her voice was mocking and sarcastic- he didn't like it.

"Yes." Simon tried not to hiss as replied, he had gotten far too much of that kind of treatment when he was younger, and he wouldn't put up with it now.

Taking the hint, Clary cut in. "So… was that your friend who you ditched us for?"

Rolling his eyes Simon could hear Jace snickering, "No- she was just a nice person I met in line- who happened to like my shirt."

Jordan elbowed Jace, making him stop- since Clary had turned her glare to him.

"Well…" Isabelle started off, still a little bit angry.

"Next in line please!" Called the concessions girl, she had long blonde hair and tan skin.

Simon whipped around giving her a relieved smile- "You just saved me." He muttered under his breathe, the girl replied with a flip of the hair and a smile.

"What can I get you?" She fluttered her lashes.

Taking a moment, Simon spoke, "One large popcorn should do it."

"One large popcorn coming up~" Her flirty tone could be heard around the entire concessions area. Simon placed his hands on the counter and awkwardly bent his head, trying to ignore the heated looks he was getting from his friends.

"Here you go." The girl handing him the popcorn brought him out of his trance.

"Thanks." He took the popcorn and handed her eight dollars.

Turning he walked a little and faced his friends, as the next customers (a couple) went up. Simon walked a few feet, facing them all- gulping a little at Jordan's cold stare among others and seeing Clary's arms crossed, he sighed. " Look- I promise, I'll see you guys again I just-"

"Simon?" This time it was a deep masculine voice that interrupted his conversation… cringing a little he turned a little to see his black and leather jacket form making his way towards him. "What's taking so long?" Then his friends' ice blue eyes floated over to the group of people, they widened suddenly. "Oh."

.

_Meet Damon Salvatore._

_148 year old vampire (if you count a few human years), hails from Mystic Falls, Virginia. Is older brother to Stefan Salvatore, can consume human food, but prefers blood from blood bags. Is friends with Dorian, Simon, Alaric and the Winchester brothers. And is (controversy) in love with Elena Gilbert, and refuses to admit it to anyone.. _

_._

Simon pinched the bridge of his nose- Damon sure had a way of making things worse. Damon just stood there awkwardly, looking between Simon and his friends, he was wearing dark loose jeans, leather jacket, an open black button up with a black t-shirt underneath that said _'I Heart Nala'_; with a picture of the female lion from The Lion King. He glanced over to see Isabelle's jaw slightly a jar, Clary's eyes wide and Maia's eyebrows were raised. "Yeah- let's go." Simon grabbed larger man's arm and shoved him.

.

"D-Did you see that?" Isabelle's voice was raised an entire octave than what it normally was.

"What exactly?" Alec asked.

"The guy!" The group stepped up as the next customer was attended to.

"Oh… he did seem awfully familiar…" Magnus murmured.

Alec whipped around and gave him a pointed look. "Perhaps one of your past lovers?" Magnus gave an exasperated sigh, "No. I have never held such relations with that man- I barely remember his face."

Jace intervened, "There was something supernatural about him… but I couldn't tell what."

Clary shrugged, "Well let's just get our food."

"Afterwards…" Isabelle started, "…after the movie, how about we corner him and make Simon introduce us to his friend?" She licked her lips a little.

Maia gave her a pointed look, "Yeah, sure Izzy."

.

"I take it those were the friends you didn't want us to meet." Damon smirked as Simon shoved him down the hallway.

"Yes." The younger boy said through gritted teeth. "At least not like that." Simon stopped walking and thrust the popcorn into Damon's hands as he ran one hand through his hair.

"Well let's just go watch Lion King in 3D, and we can think about it later." The darkly dressed vampire clapped a hand on Simon's shoulder.

Breathing out air he didn't need Simon nodded, "Fine, besides Dorian's going to be pissed if we don't get back before the trailers start."

As the boys or vampires rather- made their way back to their sitting spots, Damon handed the bowl of popcorn to their friend Dorian.

"I thought you had gotten lost or attacked so I sent Damon, can't be too careful with all these Shadowhunter's running around now can you?"

.

_Meet Dorian (refuses to even utter his last name)_

_200+ year old vampire, hails from Rome, Italy. Enjoys consuming human food, but likes blood (human & vampire). Is friends with Simon, Damon and the Winchester brothers. Formerly friends with Vladimir Tod (who now believes Dorian is dead). And is a great and old diplomat within the vampire and supernatural community. Personality Note: slightly twisted sense of humor..._okay, not so slight, but you get used to it.__

.

Simon rolled his eyes, "Of course Dorian- because my friends will stake me." Pause, "I-Is that a thermos?"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Dorian hissed at him as he continued to unscrew the lid on the thermos. Damon smirked and the two's antics as he sat down.

Glancing around Simon saw far too many little kids with parents- but thankfully they weren't the only teen/adult population. "I'm almost afraid to ask what's in it." Simon leaned back as the lights dimmed.

"Good- I already planned everything out! Damon and I will share the popcorn while you~" Dorian grinned, "~drink your little vegetarian stuff." Dorian yanked out another thermos from his sports back-pack.

Dorian was a little strange- perhaps it had been the vampire blood he had ingested on occasion? But Simon was pretty sure his friend had always been this strange. Glancing down at Dorian's clothes he couldn't help but smirk a little- dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt which featured Simba and the Lion King symbol. That added with his short blackish brown hair was making the girls on the other side of the room drool a little.

"The trailers are always the best part." Dorian said as the lights dimmed and he began pouring what was apparently blood onto his popcorn.

Simon sighed, taking a sip of his – someone above help him- cow blood.

.

.

.

Clary jumped up the minute the credits began to role- it had been a good movie but she liked the idea of cornering Simon and his black hair blue eyed friend. Quickly the others followed her. Magnus commented as Jace gave him a look- "What? I want to know who that man was, he does seem oh so familiar- and not in that way Alec." Said shadowhunter immediately shut his mouth.

As Clary exited the theatre, she could see Simon making his way out the front door. "Come on!" She hissed and took off through the crowd, but it was a busy night.

.

Simon. Damon and Dorian all turned down a darker alley way to make their way home. Since- apparently, Dorian is considered dead and currently in hiding. As they walked, darkness enveloping them a light shown ahead, and voices floated down.

Damon quirked an eyebrow, and pressed a finger to his lips, as if they weren't quiet anyways.

Simon finally found the source of the voices, one tall figure- another small. "What's a 'lil thing like you doin in a place like this?" Obviously the tall figure.

"I just got lost, how do I get out?" It was a girl, probably about fourteen judging by her voice.

"I can show you the way." It was a man. A much _older_ man. Simon frowned, but kept his slow pace with his friends.

"I-I just need directions, I don't remember the way I came…" The small girl began backing up.

"Just come and ride in mah car-I'll give you a ride home." The tall man began to corner the girl.

Simon could smell the fear on the girl, and then he saw her face. She couldn't have been older than thirteen- way too young to be walking these alley's.

Suddenly the girl made a run for it, trying to run past him, but the tall man grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

With a loud smack the girl hit the wall, her cell phone clattering to the ground.

"Damn little bitch- being difficult." The girl whimpered as he reached for her arm. "Now yer coming with me whether you like it or not."

"I don't like the looks of this boys." Dorian positioned himself about ten feet away from the man, Simon and Damon on either side. "It looks like we've found a kidnapping in action."

The man whirled around, "I'm her father- stay out of this."

Damon quirked an eyebrow, "Now all of us here know that's a lie- isn't that right?" He asked the girl, who nodded.

Simon stepped forward and walked past the man, heading towards the frightened girl when the man grabbed his arm.

"I told you all to butt out- this is my daughter and-"

The little girl cut him off, "He's lying! I was on my way to a friends house a-and the map took me in the wrong direction, a-and he tried to t-take me…" She was near tears and borderline hysterical.

"Shut up you little tramp!" He yanked Simon closer, "You boys best be on your way."

The girl burst into tears.

Simon shoved the man off and took another step when the man yanked his shoulder back and clocked him with his fist across Simon's face.

Simon just wiggled his jaw and shoved the man- using just a smidge of his vampire strength, but it sent him flying into the nearest dumpster. Turning to the girl he helped her from her spot on the ground.

"How old are you?" Simon asked while wiping dirt from her brown hair.

"T-Twelve." Her voice was weak.

Simon shook his head, "Okay- what's your name?"

"L-Laura…" She was shaking like a leaf.

"Hi Laura, my name is Simon," He held her shoulders comfortingly. He looked into her eyes, letting his vampire aura seep out. "Laura, you are going to leave this place and not look back, go home to your parents and tell them what happened. Now go…" He drew back; the girl nodded and took off running, after grabbing her cell phone.

Damon smirked, "I never thought you'd use your powers…"

"…for good." Dorian snuck in, nudging the man in the ribs. "Are you awake yet- Mr. Pedophile?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Don't tease- it might bite." Dorian gave him a pointed look. Damon shrugged "He might ingest your blood and you could sire a permanent creep."

A passive look crossed Dorian's face- but it soon turned sour. "You have a point."

Suddenly the man leapt up and tried to run, but Damon was faster- grabbing his throat. "You- are not going anywhere." The vampire crushed him against the wall- not cutting off oxygen but he certainly kept the man from going anywhere. Simon and Dorian soon stood on either side. Dorian looked into the man's eyes; he was going to compel the man. "Now- tell me why you were harming that girl."

The man was in a trance. "I planned on kidnapping her."

"Have you done this to others?"

"Yes."

"Did they live?"

Silence- Damon slammed him against the wall, and Dorian asked again.

"Did they live?"

"Not all of them."

Damon eased his grip- an angry darkness filling his features.

"What do we do?" Simon asked his voice low.

"Kill him." Dorian's voice was light but completely serious.

"What?" Simon turned to him.

"Simon- all here have killed for a lot less than pure justice." Dorian examined the man's face.

Damon cleared his throat. "Let me…" he made eye contact with the man.

Simon was about to object when his blue-eyed friend began to speak.

"I want you to go to the police and confess every single crime you've committed, include every detail and answer every question they ask- understand?" The man didn't answer, Damon slammed him against the wall and Simon could swear it was cracking. "Understand?"

"Yes…" the man squeaked.

"Good- now go." Damon let him go- but not before Dorian grabbed the man's collar. "We should scare him a little…" said the strange vampire.

Simon shook his head as he saw the signs of blood lust cross Dorian's face. "Just let him go- it wont be good if dies from blood loss on his way to the police."

Dorian frowned but as just as he was about to let the man go- heavy footsteps pounded down the alley way.

"What the hell is going on?" Simon would recognize that pompous tone anywhere- Alec Lightwood.

Dorian whipped around to argue when he laid eyes on the warlock, but he stayed in the shadows. "Take care of them…" He whispered, not wanting them to really see his face...

The two vampires nodded.

Simon stepped out as Damon let the man go down the street. The taller of the two spoke first, "We stopped a potential kidnapping." He said in his sarcastic tone, giving the group a one over. Simon couldn't help but let his lips twitch in the upward direction.

"And I'm a fairy princess." Retorted Jace with a scowl.

Damon gave a smirk, "You really shouldn't say things that you wish weren't true."

Jace made a move forward, but Clary placed a hand on his arm. "Don't Jace."

"Listen to the small lady- Jace." Damon mimicked Clary's voice, but stopped when Simon cast him a glare. And a tense- momentary silence enveloped them all.

Soon he felt Dorian disappear into the night, a little thankful that the rashest of the three had disappeared.

Finally Clary spoke, "Simon, tell the truth- what were you going to do?" Her voice was grave.

Simon sighed tiredly. "I-we found a girl being solicited by that man. My friends here…" he motion to where Damon stood and formerly where Dorian stood. "…wanted to kill him…"

He was cut off by Damon- "Hey! I said nothing about killing just scaring a little…"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Anyways, but we (I) decided to just compel him to go to the police and confess his crimes."

Alec huffed, "And that's totally normal- vampires letting a stray human go." Then a hand was placed on his shoulder, it was Magnus.

The warlock narrowed his eyes at the taller of the vampires. "They're telling the truth."

"H-How can you tell?" Alec questioned doubtfully.

"No matter what being you are, your pupils dilate in different ways when you lie." He paused eyeing Damon more closely, the vampire tried to shadow more of his face. "…Only warlocks or those trained can really tell, to the normal mundane or Shadowhunter it's impossible to notice." Magnus tore his gaze away and focused on his friends.

"Now that that's all cleared up…" Damon began "…we'll just take our leave." With that he slinked into the shadows, his black hair and clothes mixing perfectly.

Before Simon followed he gave an apologizing look. "I'll call. I promise." Then he too was lost into the darkness of the streets, seeming to vanish into thin air.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Clary spoke. "When did Simon learn to vanish?" Her voice was a little sarcastic, but had a hint of humor.

Magnus shrugged, "That is a very good question…" he stared up into the night sky, seemingly amused yet distracted.

Isabelle looked off worriedly into the distance, "Let's go home."

Dorian was leaning against a graffiti wall as Damon then Simon appeared. "When did either of you think it appropriate to tell me you two had been spotted by Shadowhunters? Or a warlock for that matter?" He was angry, and his jaw was set.

Simon shoved his hands into his pockets, "They didn't see you- no big deal." He merely shrugged.

"They saw Damon!" Dorian pointed an accusing finger at said man. "It's not so much as the damn Shadowhunter's it's the warlock! He knows his supernatural profiles." The slightly mental vamp pinched the bridge of his nose.

Damon interrupted, "But I'm not as high profile as you… why would he care about _'Damon Salvatore'_?" He air quoted his own name.

Dorian took a deep breathe, "You are not only involved with Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce; who are famously vampire and doppelganger, but are also involved with fighting the originals and the hybrid Klaus. They may not have as much family drama between the originals up here but they sure as hell know who they are!" Placing his own hands in the pockets of his jacket, "Besides- Magnus is a gossip whore."

Simon couldn't help but smile a little.

"We can't keep to the shadows forever and get second hand information much longer." Damon offered, "We're going to have to go topside sometime."

Simon tiredly looked between them, it was true- the little dingy apartment the two had been renting was no good and in a very supernatural heavy part of town.

Dorian pushed off the stone wall. "It looks likes it time to call in some favors. And I know just who to ring."

.

.

.

"**Well-behaved women rarely make history." ****_~Laurel Thatcher Ulriel_**

.

.

.

**~Chapter 2: Fin~**

.

.

.

.

**After Note: **  
><em><strong>AT the end of each chapter I will give a little quotation that will preview of what is coming next.<strong>_

I had to Google the theatres, because we most certainly do not live in Manhattan like the group. _AMC Loews 84th Street 6_ and _AMC Loews Orphium 7, _are their names, but I've never been in there and idk if our directions and streets were right….  
><strong>Jordon remembers the night Simon freaked out? <strong>check out _WestAnimeBrigade's _profile to read that part from Simon's POV. _(You can find her account on the reviews page.)_

**Quotations Used in the Piece:**

"_Promises are like crying babies in a theatre, they should be carried out at once."_ –Norman Peale

**Songs: **

I Go Away- MnDr

Sleazy- Ke$ha

Over my Head (Cable Car) – The Fray

Pirates of the Caribbean 3 Soundtrack

**Click that little Review Button!**

**.**


End file.
